That SweetScented Fuss!
by kowlo0nhae
Summary: Shiki's point of view on the whole thing...Kaname, Yuki and the others as well...maybe he'd just sleep this one out in case he ACTUALLY got too bored with all of it. DISCLAIMER: I ain't an owner of the Vampire Knights and the characters associated with i


A sudden stream of sweet scent flooded into our classroom that night. Being the sensory-sensitive creatures that we are, the Night Class around me stirred, recognizing the nature of the scent…blood. The blessed fluid that fed the most carnal desires of our appetite, the most precious fluid that sustained us.

Naturally, I relished the scent, commenting about how it had a nice rare edge to it. I barely got my words out before I got reprimanded by _him_. Pfft! (chuckles) Our _beloved _Kaname-sama, my I'm-so-great-with-my-mystery-shrouded-plans cousin, and his little I-don't-need-to-be-rescued-but-I'd-love-it-if-you'd-fall-over-yourself-to-do-it-anyway lover-pet…I'd find out soon after that they were actually siblings though, him and that Yuki, but never mind that for now. The way he glared at me when he said,

"You will mention nothing of this event in the future, Senri." Commanding with his obey-my-oh-so-resplendent-greatness kind of tone before greedily speeding off to attend to the incident.

The way he said it, you'd think I was like some other out of control animal. We nobles are loyal yes, but we too have pride. Pride in ourselves and our statures, however little they may look to a pureblood. You'd think that after witnessing our loyalty countless times, he'd lay off for a while, stop treating us like dirt, even if we are _that_ compared to him…and his big, fat, _bloated _ego.

Watching him go out the door, I couldn't keep it in anymore,

"He really always looks so sleepy." I blurted out before I got a smack at the back of my head. There seems to be a lot of those flying around these days.

I turned around and there she was, eyes glazed over as they looked fiercely at me, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"Practicing for another catwalk?" I drawled, reclining a little on my seat. Man, these waking hours sure are a pain!

She ignored my question, like always, choosing to start a litany about a _totally _unrelated topic,

"You lazy, irresponsible, sorry excuse for a noble!" she started with a shrill voice, my eardrums just about burst at that point.

"You might want to practice swinging your hands just a little less and farther from people who might actually matter for you to hit." I added, massaging my head. A lump had started growing; someday, I'm sure I'd die of brain tumor or something like that…it just might suck…

Still angry, she continued, "How can you expect Kaname-sama to trust you with duties that matter when you go on like this? What will the others say when they find out how much of a kid you _really_ are!?"

Wringing her hands towards the others in the room as she spoke, I looked obligingly, and having nothing else better to do. There were a lot of them, even Ichijou-sempai who I thought knew better (should've seen that one coming, and here I thought he was VP for his sharp wits), wearing bemused expressions on their faces. I knew what they were thinking,

"There the lovebirds go again." Is what they were all thinking. They were all wrong of course. Snapping at me again, I was forced to look back at Rima. She was my best friend here, and about the only one who could provide any entertainment of interest to me…when she wasn't being boring by lecturing me about the whole obey-the-purebloods-blindly rule.

That night passed by and was gone before I found anything really interesting…which was sad. I later found out though, that Aidou had the opportunity to taste Yuki's…ahem…(looks around for Rima) I mean YUKI-SAMA'S blood. There, who ever said I can't follow rules so well? I'm a fucking genius man!

Seriously…I AM a genius.

Speaking of Aidou, he got_ punished_ by Kaname-sama soon after. Beat the crap out of him is what I heard…haha! Psych. Just plain boring lecture is more likely, however dissatisfied I am with the uninteresting details attached even to the most _eventful _nights here. Can't blame that _other_ guy from trying to hook up with a human girl, considering what a whole crap of nothing we are forced to endure everyday. But anyway, Aidou's the topic today.

I was amused that he would take that much interest with that sweet-smelling blood of Yuki's. Yuki-sama, I mean. _Sigh. _But then, it was already right there in front of him. Why not, right?

Wrong.

Could've just bitten his own skin…our blood was just as sweet anyway in a certain measure and _his_ skin was just as delicate, if not more. It could've saved Kaname-sama the trouble too. We did not exactly go crazy at the scent. It was normal enough, if not sweeter, but still normal.

It was the biggest disappointment of the night if there ever was one. I'd been looking forward to at least the thought of a delicious snack that night. _The thought_, mind you, but even that did not materialize. With everyone making such a big fuss about it, it was best that at least one person was sensible enough to just drop it.

Yeah, it _was_ sweet…'delicious' as Aidou might say, but not inviting enough to tempt me…to tempt _any ONE _of us to go for that matter (yes even Aidou) if we had known how much of a treasure Yuki's first bite was. _Yuki-sama's first bite, I mean_. You couldn't really expect us to just run off after a scent when we sniff one out. We are far from being blood hounds, however exaggerated other accounts may be.

I did not find out until later that the scent of blood belonged to Yuki-_sama_ (there! Got it.), or that it belonged to a pureblood, for one. But even if I DID know whose blood it was, it wouldn't have mattered that much…(chuckles)

I won't bite…


End file.
